


Буря

by Herber_baby17



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Так ты делаешь то, что хочешь? – спросил Корво, невольно отступая к стене. Чужой шагнул в его направлении, впечатал Корво в стену из сухого дерева.<br/>- О, я делаю все, - произнес он. – Все, что меня радует. Особенно ты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Буря

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [not named](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27043) by KellyDawn. 



> Работа была переведена специально для WTF Combat 2012

Корво открыл глаза в чернильной темноте. Он лежал тихо, прислушиваясь к любому звуку от Сесилии или Лидии, которые обычно занимались своими делами рано утром. К любому звуку, который мог уверить его, в том, что он не спит. Но он не слышал ничего, кроме собственного медленного дыхания.  
Он опустил ноги на пол и подошел к окну. Река раскинулась перед ним, черная, глубокая и нервная. Как и многое в этом мире, настоящая природа этой страны была потеряна несколько поколений назад, канула в небытие.  
На горизонте он смог увидеть белый свет луны, скрытой за густыми тучами. Он позволил себе надеяться на дождь. Возможно, он затопит чумных крыс. Возможно, он сможет смыть кровь с улиц города. Отдаленный раскат грома оправдал его надежды. Корво смотрел на облака, наблюдая за их приближением.  
— Что ж, приятно видеть, что ты держишь ухо востро, — произнес голос позади него. Корво обернулся и увидел темноволосого мужчину, что сидел на вершине комода, скрестив ноги. Чужой лишь улыбнулся. — Я был здесь почти пять минут. Тебе повезло, что я не Дауд, иначе у тебя были бы неприятности.  
— Ты, — произнес Корво, его сердце выпрыгивало из груди. Отметина на руке слабо засветилась, когда он уставился на залитое лунным светом лицо мужчины.  
— Что ты знаешь о Дауде?  
Чужой апатично пожал плечами.  
— Я не поэтому пришел сюда.  
Корво придвинулся ближе. Половицы заскрипели под ногами.  
— Тогда почему? — спросил он. — Почему ты здесь? Почему ты сделал это со мной? Что за причина может быть у тебя?  
— Причина? — незнакомец, наполовину скрытый тенью, спустился с комода и подошел к окну рядом с Корво. — Причины не имеют значения для меня. Это лишь печальный повод для смертных.  
Вспышки молний мелькнули в пустых глазницах Чужого, и Корво почувствовал, словно его грудь разрывает от вибраций раскатов грома, как будто он попал под обстрел.  
— Так ты делаешь только то, что хочешь? — спросил Корво, невольно отступая. Чужой широко шагнул в его направлении и впечатал Корво в стену из сухого дерева.  
— О, я делаю все, — произнес он. — Все, что меня радует. Особенно с тобой.  
Корво почувствовал, как ледяные пальцы скользят вокруг его запястий.  
— Что... Что ты?..  
— Поклонник, — он сжал холодные пальцы. —Ты принадлежишь к редкой группе людей, Корво, и у тебя есть мое безраздельное внимание. Однажды, возможно, ты оценишь, и только это будет иметь значение.  
Даже в темноте Корво увидел, насколько близко к губам этого человека находится он сам. Дыхание, касающееся его лица, отдавало морем и чужеземными духами. Свечи в комнате погасли. Ритмичные звуки, эхом отдающиеся в его голове, наполнили его уши, и он закрыл глаза.  
Разные образы плавали в темноте перед глазами. Он видел их так близко, что смог бы нарисовать. И когда он понял, что это, он услышал песню.  
Песню шального китобоя.  
Поцелуй Чужого настиг его, и жестокие раскаты грома привели Корво в чувство. Но только перед ним никого уже не было.  
Он коснулся своих губ, поеживаясь от холода собственной плоти.  
А за окном буря уже начала отступать.


End file.
